Fire Storm
by Flammingshadow
Summary: two new demons join the group...............Death? Life?


**_Fire Storm_**

_**By CrystalDeath**_

Me-hi im back with another story...........yeah

Hiei-stupid onna

Me-eye twitcheswhat did you say

Kurama-sweat dropslets not fight

Me-smiles evilly and presses a buttongood idea he wouldn't be much of a match

Hiei-puts hand on his kanntawhat did you sa................gets picked you by Sarah's

flying hamsters of doom and gets taken away

Me-bye-bye Hiei now on with the story

Everyone-sweat drops

Me-what?????????

Koenma sat nervously at his desk that was covered with papers. When are they

going to get here as soon as he thought that four boys walked into the office. One had

slicked back black hair and brown eyes; another had curly orange hair a stupid smile on his

face. One of the others had black spiked hair and red eyes; the last one had long red hair and

deep green eyes. "Finally what took you so long? Never mind sit down she'll be here in a few

minutes," Koenma said franticly as they walked in. they were about to ask what he was talking

about when the door opened again. In the doorway stood a beautiful demon, all the guys' mouth

dropped open. She had shoulder length black hair that has purple highlights and she also had the

most darkest color silver for eyes. She was wearing a knee length skirt that was black and purple

and had a few chains on it; her shirt was a black tube top that had a gold and red dragon on it.

She had knee high black boots. She had elbow length black gloves that had a small golden

dragon with red eyes at the top. Also she had a pentagram necklace. Also she had two kannta's

strapped to her sides. "Everyone this is Death. She's going to be your new member on the team.

She's a dark demon and a Witch" Koenma said getting out of the desk. All four guys snapped

out of their trances. The one with the orange hair was first to do anything "im Kuwabara will you

marry me" shadow slapped him so hard it sent him flying across the room and hit Koenma desk

"how about this for my answer HELL NO!!!" she yelled, then going back to her calming manner

"sorry about that. I hate guys like that," she said bowing very slightly to the other three guys,

since she knocked out Kuwabara. The guys were in shock from her sudden outburst. The other

three introduced themselves as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. She nodded "I know all about you. I

saw you at the dark tournament." She said sitting in one of the chairs in the room. "I fight in the

devils tournament," (A/N I made this one up its really really hard to get into.) she said playing

with her necklace. They all looked at her in shock. "I've heard of you. Aren't you the one who

has one that tournament the last four years" Kurama asked. She nodded "yep" she said before

turning to Koenma "so why did you call me here I was in some serious training with my sister."

just after she said that the door opened again and in it stood another drop dead gorgeous girl.

She had the same silver eyes as death but they were happier and more full of life. She had the

whitest blonde hair that any of the guys have ever seen. She was wearing white capree pants and

a white tank top she also had a bow and some arrows strapped to her back. "There you are

storm I was looking all over for you," she said as she walked in. Koenma stepped up "how

about this both of you will be on the team. It would finish clearing your records faster this way."

both girls looked like they were deciding on what to do. Death glanced over at her sister "well

Liza do you think you up for it." she said mockingly. Liza (a/n liza's nickname is life. storm's

nickname is death) Life smiled to sweetly for her "of course" she said calmly. The guys looked

back and forth between the two girls "so your on are team now"yuskue said. "Hn weak onnes"

Hiei said unaware of the danger that came with what he just said. In a matter of a few seconds

there was a sword in death's hand and it was at Hiei's thought "there's a reason why im called

Death" she said in a deathly calm scary tone. She pressed so a thin line of blood dripped down

his neck before she removed her sword and it was in it's sheath as quickly as it as it had come

out.

Me-well what did you think asks readers

The flying hamsters of doom come back carrying a swirly-eyed Hiei with them

Me-good hamsters now go destroy a city

Hamsters leave

Me-jumps up and downwho wants to race??????

Kurama and Yuusuke get into racing places

Me-I'll see you later bye........ GOtakes off running


End file.
